tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Magilou Mayvin
Magilou Mayvin, bei ursprünglichem Namen Magillanica Lou Mayvin, ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Berseria. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Magilou berichtet von sich selbst, dass sie ein sehr kränkliches Kind gewesen ist. Zudem besaß sie bereits als Baby eine hohe Resonanz, die es ihr ermöglichte, Malakhim zu sehen. Ihre leibliche Familie erachtete Magilous Kraft als unheimlich und verstieß sie daher. Reisende fanden sie und nahmen sie in ihrer Freakshow auf, wo sie zum Gespött des Publikums wurde. Magilou traf während ihrer Reise auf Bienfu, der ein Normin ist, den sie aufgrund ihrer hohen Resonanz im Gegensatz zu anderen allerdings sehen konnte. Ein Unfall, der von Melchior Mayvin verursacht wurde, tötete die Menschen, in deren Begleitung Magilou gewesen war. Sie überlebte, da Melchior sie am Leben ließ und adoptierte, um sie als seine Nachfolgerin einzusetzen. Daher wurde sie zur Exorzistin ausgebildet, um später als Schatten für die Abtei zu agieren. Hierbei schloss sie einen Pakt mit Bienfu. Magilou arbeitete hart und erreichte den Rang eines Legaten, die höchste Position innerhalb der Abtei. Als Melchior Magilou schließlich seinen Familiennamen Mayvin gab, fühlte sie sich zum ersten Mal wirklich Zuhause. Einen letzten Test von Melchior, bei dem sie ihren eisernen Willen beweisen musste, bestand sie allerdings nicht. Mithilfe von Illusions-Artes brach er ihren Willen und ihr Herz, unterbrach diesen Vorgang jedoch aus Mitleid heraus, wie er selbst sagte. Magilou bestand diese Prüfung daher nicht und Melchior verstieß sie wie ihre leibliche Familie es einst getan hatte. Sie verließ die Abtei daraufhin ohne ein Wort, weshalb sie als "Verschollene Exorzistin" bekannt ist. Dies geschah zehn Jahre vor Beginn der Hauptgeschichte. thumb|300px|left|Magilous Statusbild Magilou war durch den Verlust ihrer neugewonnenen Heimat so am Boden zerstört, dass Bienfu sie schließlich zu einem anderen Normin namens Grimoirh brachte. Sie blieb eine Weile bei ihr, ehe sie Grimoirh verließ, erneut ohne irgendwem davon zu berichten. Melchior gelang es jedoch, sie wiederzufinden, und er klagte sie wegen der verbotenen Nutzung von Magie an. Als Strafe ließ er sie nach Titania bringen, wo sie bis zum Beginn der Hauptgeschichte des Spiel inhaftiert blieb. Tales of Berseria Als Velvet Crowe versucht mit Hilfe von Seres aus Titania zu fliehen, begegnet sie Magilou, die sich nach einem kurzen Gespräch von ihnen wieder trennt. Unterwegs begegnet sie Rokurou Rangetsu, der ebenfalls ein Flüchtling aus Titania ist, und verbündet sich mit ihn. Bald darauf treffen die beiden erneut auf Velvet, mit der sie von der Gefängnisinsel flüchten. Magilou ist hauptsächlich auf der Suche Bienfu, der sich von ihr getrennt hatte und mit dem sie wieder einen Pakt eingehen will. Dies gelingt ihr in der Kathedrale von Loegres, wo sie erfolgreich den Pakt zwischen Bienfu und Eleanor Hume überschreibt. Sie kommt damit in den vollen Besitz ihrer magsichen Kräfte und kann aktiv am Kampf teilnehmen. Später in der Handlung wollen die Helden zurück nach Titania gehen, da dieses ein Stützpunkt für Aifreads Piraten und die Therions geworden ist. Auf der Fahrt dorthin entdeckt Magilou, dass Bienfu eine Nachricht mit Hilfe einer Sylphschwalbe zu Melchior schicken will. Daraufhin bemerkt sie, dass Bienfu mit einem Pakt belegt ist, der ihn unfreiwillig für die Abtei spionieren lässt. Sie befreit ihn von dem Pakt, woraufhin Bienfu sich ehrlich für seine Taten entschuldigt. Selbst das Wissen, dass auf Titania eine Falle für die Helden lauert, hindert sie nicht daran, sich dorthin zu begeben, wo sie auf Artorius Collbrande und Shigure Rangetsu sowie auf Innominat treffen, der sich als Velvets wiedergeborener jüngerer Bruder Laphicet Crowe herausstellt. Innominat will die Helden fressen, wird jedoch durch Laphicet daran gehindert, der sie durch ein Portal zum Erdenpuls retten kann. thumb|300px|Magilou wird von Melchior gefoltert Magilou gelingt es, im Gegensatz zu den anderen, einen Riss im Erdenpuls zu entdecken und auf die Hexeninsel zu fliehen. Da der Riss sich zu schließen droht, setzt sie alles daran, dies zu verhindern, damit auch ihre Verbündeten wieder entkommen können. Sie wird dabei von Melchior aufgesucht, der sie magisch foltert, um sie dazu zu bringen, von dem Portal abzulassen. Doch Magilou hält lang genug durch, sodass auch die anderen Helden auf die Hexeninsel gelangen können. Sie bekämpfen Melchior, den sie mithilfe von Zaveids heiligem Artefakt "Siegfried" in den Erdenpulsriss schleudern. Die Helden beschließen schließlich, die vier elementaren Empyreer wiederzuerwecken. Dafür reisen sie zum Berg Killaraus, wo sie erneut auf Melchior treffen. Nach einem Kampf will dieser sich opfern, um die Helden zu bezwingen, doch Magilou gelingt es mit der Illusion einer Blume, ihn aus dem Konzept zu bringen, sodass Velvet ihn erfolgreich fressen kann und seine Seele in sich aufnimmt, die sie mit den Seelen der anderen drei Legaten den vier elementaren Empyreern opfert, um sie zu erwecken. Die anderen Helden vermuten zunächst, dass die Blume, die Melchior zu zertreten drohte, mit seinem Eid zu tun hat, doch Magilou belehrt sie eines Besseren und bestätigt, dass Melchior diese Blumen lediglich geliebt hatte und sie daher nicht zerstören wollte. Nachdem Artorius getötet und Innominat und Velvet ihren Kreislauf des gegenseitigen Fressens begonnen haben, ist Magilou in einem vermutlich von Dämonen zerstörten Dorf zu sehen. Sie schreibt in einem Buch, bis sie den Stift niederlegt und Bienfu aufweckt. Schließlich sieht Magilou eine Blume und will diese pflücken, doch sie überlegt es sich anders und lässt die Blume stehen. Persönlichkeit Magilou kann nur selten ernst sein und hat ein oft unbekümmertes, sogar leichtsinniges und gleichzeitig teilweise bösartiges Gemüt, mit dem sie die Tragik ihrer Vergangenheit überspielt. Sie triezt andere gerne, besonders allerdings Laphicet und Bienfu. Allerdings philosophiert sie gerne am Ende einiger Plaudereien und wirkt in diesen Momenten ernster. Kampfstil Magilou kann ihre Wächter verformen, sodass sie auf mittlerer Distanz die Gegner angreifen kann. Zusätzlich kann sie aus Wasser-, Feuer- und Eis-Mana Projektile abfeuern, die den Gegner elementaren Schaden zufügen können. Jedoch hat sie eine geringe Verteidigung und kann im Nahkampf nicht lange durchhalten. Durch den Pakt mit Bienfu beherrscht sie Malak-Artes des Elements Wasser und Feuer. Ihr Seelenbrecher ist "Zauberabsorber", der jedes Malak-Arte absorbieren und im Anschluss ein eigenes entfachen kann. Wissenswertes *Durch Magilous Nachnamen findet zwar eine Anspielung auf Mayvin aus Tales of Zestiria statt, der einem Clan entstammt, dessen erstes Oberhaupt einst einen Frevel begangen hatte und deshalb den Eid ablegen musste, die Welt als neutraler Beobachter zu überwachen, doch ansonsten gibt es keine eindeutigen Hinweise auf eine Verbindung zwischen Magilou und Mayvin. *In Tales of Zestiria kann in der Trisolde-Höhle ein Seraph namens Aksha angetroffen werden. Aksha bewacht das Grab ihrer Freundin Mayvin, die vor dreihundert Jahren verstorben ist und eine Geschichtenerzählerin der Zeit war. Unter Umständen handelt es sich hierbei um Magilou, die ihr Leben durch einen Eid verlängerte, oder aber um eine ihrer Nachfolgerinnen, was bis auf den identischen Namen einer der wenigen Hinweise auf die Verbindung von Magilou zu den Geschichtenerzählern der Zeit wäre. *Nachdem Magilou einen Pakt mit Bienfu geschlossen hatte, musste sie ständig niesen. Allerdings fiel dieser Pakt mit dem Frühlingsanfang zusammen, daher ist anzunehmen, dass es sich dabei lediglich um einfachen Heuschnupfen handelte. *Als Magilou zum ersten Mal Velvet in Titania begegnet, stellt sie sich als "Mazihigigika Miludin do Din Nolurun Do" vor. *In dem Spiel "Exorzistenkarten", das im Königreich Midgand vor allem unter Kindern sehr beliebt ist und Karten von verschiedenen Exorzisten enthält, war auch Magilou unter dem Namen "Magillanica Rang 0" vertreten. Diese Karten sind mittlerweile überarbeitet worden, sodass sie "Melchior Rang 10" darstellen, aber wenn der Aufkleber entfernt wird, kommt darunter Magillanica zum Vorschein. *Magilou ist der einzige spielbare Charakter aus Tales of Berseria, der nicht von Velvet bekämpft wird. Galerie Magilou Cut-In.jpg|Magilous Einblendung bei den mystischen Artes Magilou Seelenbrecher.png|Magilous Seelenbrecher Hinweise Charakterliste en:Magilou Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Magilou Mayvin Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Berseria